Redondo y Dorado
by GriisleChan
Summary: Entonces, aquello redondo y dorado obtuvo un significado más profundo del planeado. Victuri. Drabble.


Otro escrito de mi parte para este fandom.

Bueno, esto salió solito... La noche anterior no podía dormir y, como sigo sin superar el episodio 10, terminé escribiendo esto. Es algo corto, sin mucha cosa, y está ubicado en la mañana del _Grand Prix Final._

 **Disclaimer:** _Yuri on Ice_ obviamente no es mío. Sólo este simple escrito.

 **Aclaraciones:** Victuri. Fluff. Cortito pero con amor.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Un sonido tan insistente lo sacó de su sueño, ese plácido sueño que disfrutaba. Sin poder soportarlo más, entreabrió los ojos y buscó con una mano el causante de tal molestia: su teléfono celular.

Cuando lo encontró, luego de varios segundos donde no dejó de sonar, tocó la pantalla y llevó el aparato a su oreja. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver la pantalla, y menos considerando que sus lentes estaban del otro lado de la cama.

-¡Yuriiiiiiii!-

Un chillido pronunciar su nombre lo llevó a retirar el teléfono de su oído, aturdido. Ahí observó el remitente de la llamada.

-¿Yu _-chan_? ¿Qué sucede...?-

Su voz cubierta por el sueño no impidió que la chica continuara.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?-

Se escuchaba dolida, decepcionada. No supo qué sentir ante eso.

-¿De qué...?- fue interrumpido a mitad de su intento de preguntar.

-¿De verdad? ¿¡En serio te casarás con Víctor!?-

A pesar de que los gritos fueron mayores a cuando contestó, esta vez no se movió. Había sido tomado totalmente fuera de base, quedando estático. Acaso, ¿Seguía soñando?

-¿Yuri?-

Reaccionó de golpe y soltó algunas palabras inentendibles al teléfono, comenzando a enrojecer.

-Eh, no, bueno...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar coherentemente. Intentó calmarse y agregó- ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Fue Yurio.- una respuesta sin rodeos- Entonces, ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Se casarán?-

Silencio. La pequeña habitación de hotel quedó silenciosa en su totalidad, sin embargo en la mente de Yuri se transmitían ciertos recuerdos recientes…

La pequeña reunión con los otros patinadores la noche anterior, el comentario de Chris y la euforia de Phichit para, finalmente, dar con las palabras de Víctor, aquellas palabras que podía escuchar nuevamente en su cabeza. Lentamente desvió la mirada a su mano derecha, ya que sostenía el aparato con la otra, encontrándose con cierta cosa _redonda y dorada_... Aquel amuleto que se convirtió en algo más, algo más serio y profundo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Si.- se le fue en un suspiro, suave pero decidido.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Felicidades a los dos!-

Nuevamente la muchacha exclamaba, con suma felicidad, pero realmente no prestaba mucha atención... Estaba perdido viendo el anillo brillar en su mano.

-Y-Yu _-chan_.- se percató de algo importante, interrumpiendo su celebración- Por favor, no cuentes esto a nadie... Yo, no, nosotros lo haremos en su momento.- era algo muy serio y de verdad no deseaba que otros, sobre todo su familia, se enteraran por boca de terceros.

-No te preocupes, cuenta con eso.- le dijo con un tono comprensivo.

Se quedó mucho más tranquilo y, colocando a un lado ese asunto, conversaron un par de minutos más hasta dar fin a la llamada.

Dejado su teléfono sobre la cama y, por fin, haberse colocado sus lentes se percató que Víctor no estaba. Raro considerando la hora. Pero sus dudas desparecieron al verlo entrar a la habitación, un poco serio a su parecer.

- _Oh_ , buenos días Yuri-

Al sentir su mirada sobre él notó su semblante cambiar a uno más alegre y cálido... A uno más Víctor.

-Buenos días...- respondió en automático, concentrado más en la otra presencia que en cualquier cosa.

Víctor le brindó una sonrisa, pequeña pero dulce, y seguidamente comenzó a quitarse el abrigo. Ahí notó, en su mano derecha, el mismo objeto que él tenía en la suya... El anillo de oro relucir como un pequeño sol.

-Yu _-chan_ llamó.- comenzó a decir, sin reparar mucho en sus palabras. Cuando Víctor le miró, una vez soltó su abrigo, añadió sin dar vuelta atrás- Manda saludos y felicitaciones.-

Le costó al contrario comprender la situación y se dio cuenta al verlo sonreír, ampliamente y como sólo este sabía hacerlo. Su corazón palpitó sin cesar, no importaba cuanto viera era sonrisa, siempre producía el mismo efecto en él... Sobre todo si era dedicada a su persona.

En cuestión de segundos, Víctor ya se encontraba sentado frente a él, en su cama, abrazándolo con cariño... Un cariño tan único, que sabía que sólo aguardaba para él. Por supuesto, correspondió su abrazo con el mismo amor.

-Víctor.- susurró. Ninguno se movió- Cuando gane el oro en el _Grand Prix Final_ , casémonos.-

Y su abrazo se profundizó, sellando una vez más aquella promesa de amor.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Me disculpo por si hubo algún error.

¡Gracias por leer!

Me encantaría seguir escribiendo con este par tan precioso...


End file.
